


Slumber for Eternity

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Sent to the Underworld after your untimely death, and things quickly become too much for you. That is until the familiar touch of sleep reaches you...
Relationships: Hypnos (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Slumber for Eternity

The Underworld. A place where the dead wander freely, and the living aught not be. Your prevailing thought becomes then: why am I here?

You wander around what you've learned is the Hall of Hades himself for some time, and the only thing you know is the name. No one seems to want to talk to you, either avoiding your path altogether, or simply refusing to acknowledge your existence. 

It all begins to weigh heavily on you, almost threatening to push you down to your knees and weep. That will accomplish nothing, so you push on despite your despair. You soon come to a desk that dwarfs you, and behind that a mountain of a man sits, looking quite unamused. 

You're no expert, but if the queue of green veiled figures is any indication; the man is quite busy. Well, if there's so many people lining up to speak to him, he must be able to help. The line seems endless, and you resign yourself to join it. One step at a time, you march yourself down the hall with grim determination. 

Rather, that was the plan.

“It's taken you a while to show up, usually when people die they have to pass me at least once,” an almost gratingly squeaky voice speaks, stopping you in place. 

Turning to face the source, you spy a man who looks to have newly awoken from a nap. Indeed, his white hair is all a mess, and a crimson scrap of fabric rests above his eyes; no doubt meant to shield him from light as he dozes. Even his cloak seems more like a duvet of sorts than anything meant for travelling in. 

“And, you are?” you ask, curiosity getting the better of you. 

“Hypnos at your service,” he greets, offering a wave. Rather amazingly, the parchment he was holding now floats in place as both of his hands are in use. “Now, I bet you were thinking of joining this big old line to complain about something to Lord Hades. Right?”

Ah, so that mountain of a man is the lord of the Underworld himself. Suddenly, you don't feel so keen on speaking with him. “I,” you start before sighing. “I was considering it.”

“Seeing as you're pretty new here, I'm certain you just have a few questions. Why not ask me?” he offers, a friendly smile slowly appearing on his face.

“You're sure that's fine?” you ask, earning a nod. “T-thank you, well then: Is there a way to return to the world of the living?”

Hypnos' face drops at the question. “For you? No,” he states glumly. 

It is impossible for the words not to pierce through you, and it feels almost as if a knife is stabbing at your heart. Your shoulders slump, and you do your utmost to at least stay on your feet, though the desire to curl up into a ball is strong. If there's no way back to the world of the living, then what is there to do with yourself? Wallow in self-pity for eternity? Lament at failed dreams? Anything that comes to mind simply seems like hell. 

A warm, light touch rests on your shoulder, bringing you out of your inner turmoil, and back to the present. “You're taking this rather hard,” Hypnos says softly in what can only be described as an understatement. “I think you can do with some rest!”

Just as you're about to object, your eyelids grow heavy. It is only seconds when your eyes shut, and you feel your body dropping to the ground. You try to brace yourself for the impact, one that never comes as you slip into unconsciousness. 

\- - -

Your head is sinking into something soft, and silky as your consciousness returns. Slowly, you open your eyes to the world. Everything is blurry at first, but soon your vision focuses onto the lavish gold ceiling of where-ever you currently reside. Something tickles your nose, and you take a deep whiff. Smoke the scent of honey gently floats around the room. Wherever you are, it definitely has a more relaxed atmosphere than Hades' Hall.

A large part of you wishes to remain where you are, resting on what you've learned to be a soft, and welcoming bed for the remainder of eternity. A larger parter of you still wills you up, and so you move. In seconds your sitting on the edge of the bed, willing your legs to stand. 

The relaxing aura the place exudes is enough to delay your actions for seconds, but soon you're on your feet. Looking around, there's only one way out. You make for the exit, but pause. On a table is two ornate goblets filled with wine, and a platter of all manner of fruits and cheeses. A note is attached, and you take it. 

“This is yours if you wait for me, Hypnos,” it read. 

You're not quite sure what his game is, but it's not like you have anything better to do. That, and you only asked him the one question. Shrugging to yourself, you take the smallest wedge of cheese, and move to sit on a nearby chair. The second you sit, you're body becomes heavy, and the desire to move is all but non-existent; so powerful is the cosiness of this chair.

Sleep threatens to claim you once more, were it not for the sound of a door opening. Despite the heaviness pulling at your eyelids, you turn to look at the door. Floating towards you quite leisurely is Hypnos. 

“Oh! You're still here!” he exclaims merrily.

You want to tell him you don't have much choice, but honestly? The thought of bursting his cheerful demeanour is an unpleasant one. No, you merely nod. “That I am.”

A chuckle escapes him. “Sorry, usually people get tired of me pretty quick,” he confesses, though his smile does not falter. “Enough of that, are you feeling any better?”

Right, last time you spoke he revealed to you the reality of your death, and further still there is no way to undo it. Truthfully? The reality of the matter still stings, but no longer does it cripple you. That is most definitely an improvement. “I suppose I am,” you confess. 

“That's good! Your on the right path to enjoying the remainder of your afterlife.”

“Is that right? And how would you suggest I spend it?”

Hypnos puts a hand to his chin, seeming to seriously contemplate the question. “Hmm, you can nap, doze, relax, rest, or simply sleep.”

“Those are all the same, no?” you ask with a chuckle. 

“Fundamentally, yes. They all have subtle nuances to distinguish them from one another though, a nap for example will only last twenty minutes to an hour,” he explains, and you genuinely find it hard to tell if he's being serious or not. 

“Still seems like a waste to partake so often.”

Hypnos pouts. “I'm sure if you have the right partner it will be magical.” A sparkle shines behind his eyes. “There's an idea, why not allow me to guide you on the beauties of whiling the hours away with blissful sleep?”

You cannot help but smirk. “You want to sleep with me?” you tease. 

His cheeks turn the same shade of red as his clothes, and rather cutely he looks away. “I didn't mean it like that,” he is quick to clarify. 

You find yourself rising from your chair, stretching your limbs free of any residue stiffness. “Shame. Still, the thought of a good nap is rather appealing. Just the once at least.”

Clearing his throat, it takes a moment for Hypnos to regain his composure. Soon enough, his usual smile is back in full force, and his cheeks have returned to their normal deep grey. 

“Very good, and it just so happens we have access to a top quality napping spot,” he begins, floating blissfully towards the bed. As soon as he reaches it, his floating ceases, and he lands on the bed with a thud. “My bed!”

His bed as it turns out, is the same as that which you woke upon. Though you'd already made the connection, you feel an odd sense of warmth flow through you at the revelation of just how much he cared for you during your sleep. 

It seems your taking a tad too long to join him, and he clears his throat to grab your attention. Confident he has it, he allows his cloak to fall, and spread under him. It certainly succeeds in making you wish to join him all the quicker. With nothing stopping you, you walk towards the bed. 

Hypnos looks at you expectantly, and you slip into the bed. You're unsure what exactly he wants of you, so you do what you feel is most natural. Crawling over to him, you get atop of him. He makes a sound as if to protest, but silences himself. Without protest, you allow your hands to rest either side of him. Your head finds itself nestling into his chest, and you swear it is the comfiest pillow you've ever had the pleasure of resting upon. 

A light chuckle escapes him, and the fact your head bounces in time with the merry sound proves that it is not in fact a pillow. “Not quite what I had in mind, but why not?” he asks no one in particular. Suddenly, you feel his arms wrap around you, accompanied by his cloak. Warmth surrounds you, not so hot as to be uncomfortable. No, in fact, it's just about perfect. 

“Now, nap,” he whispers, and your eyes snap shut in an instant. 

\- - -

It's hard to say how much time has passed as your eyes gradually open. Something lightly runs through your hair, slowly stroking you in a comforting fashion. It only stops when you tilt your head. Hypnos smiles shyly as he's caught in the act. 

“Careful now, a man can get used to this,” you whisper, taking delight in his adorable squirming. 

“Is that so bad?” he whispers in turn, more to himself than you. 

You stifle a chuckle. “Not at all.”

“So, you'll want to join me again?” he asks, hopefulness filling every word.

A part of you wants to tease him, at least a little. The larger part of you screams not to torment him, even innocently. “I'll gladly nap with you on occasion, maybe more than just that?”

“I rather enjoy my naps,” he begins, drawing out his words. “But, if you're willing to put up with me, I'll join you for other things.”

“Put up with you? I'm going to do more than that,” you promise, cuddling into him as if to emphasize your point. 

Silence reigns, and all Hypnos does is wrap you tightly in his grip. He mumbles something too softly for you to make out, but you don't mind. 

Minutes pass, and the pair of you are quite content to stay as you are. Or, so you think. “I really should return to my post, no one usually notices, but things have been interesting lately,” he says. 

Much to your disappointment, he unravels himself from you. Before you can ask him what exactly he means, he already floats from the bed, leaving you on your own. How he slipped the cloak from beneath you, you're not certain. 

At the very least he turns to look at you when he reaches the door. “Feel free to stay until I get another break, or explore the Halls a little,” he begins, his teeth seeming to shine as he smiles. “I'll be able to find you.”

With that, he leaves. This leaves you with who knows how much free time. Your brief time with Hypnos must have been enough for him to rub off on you, as the temptation to simply sleep again is near overwhelming. No, there's only so much time you can dedicate to that in a day. Sitting up, you ready yourself to explore more of what seems likely to be your home for the rest of eternity. 

Hopefully, there will be others as friendly as Hypnos...


End file.
